Kara
Kara is the little heroine in Di-Gata Defenders. Twelve years old, Kara is the youngest girl of the Defenders, the most powerful, and considered by the others to be the least skilled. Kara is very strong-willed and determined. The others (especially her big brother, Erik) always feel the need to protect her, but in fact she is more than capable of taking care of herself. Kara has to wear a pair of cybernetic boots made by Erik, for she cannot walk without them. When she was younger, she found Erik's stones on the ground and played with them. She cast them by accident, which lead to a miscast. The attack was most likely a forge fire with a Yan sigil instead of an Infinis sigil. (It was shown on "The Di-Gata Redemption.") The result was her legs were burned. She wasn't able to walk again until the boots were invented for her. The boots are both an asset and liability to Kara, since they allow her to jump great heights and give her greater balance, but are vulnerable to various types of electronic interference. Beneath her boots, she wears stockings that resemble jika-tabi. Kara's body is ideal for channeling Sigil energies and absorbing large amounts of power. This was discovered by King Magnun and revealed to the Defenders by Flinch. Because of this ability, Nazmul wishes to use her body as a host for his power. This power was exploited to defeat Sari, and later, the Megalith. When she got sent to the Dark Realm at the hands of a Zad, she meets the banished Brackus. She forms a temporary alliance so she can escape, because he knows where the location of the portal will be. She manages to escape after foreseeing Brackus' treachery. After escaping the Dark Realm, Alnar sends Kara away for special training to combat the Ethos. She no longer travels with the other defenders, as Rion now takes her place. It was hinted at the beginning of Season 2 that Kara seems to have developed romantic feelings for Rion as he saved her from the Dark Realm, with both their eyes half closed, thanking him for saving her life, and her comforting him after fighting the Rath-Marak. It was also shown in Absolution that Rion seemed to care the most about Kara after her sacrifice (apart from Erik) and even went to great lengths as to transforming into his dark half and attacking Adam, for not trying to protect her. She later steals the Orb of Ogama-Yan from Malco, undetected (as she was wearing the same invisibility cloak that Adam wears). She also helps Melosa restore her powers after Kor Yin-an drained a portion of her powers. Kara comes to the Defender's dojo after Seth quits the Defenders. She is intent on recovering the pieces of the Celestial Abyss before Malco does. However, her behavior is different around them. First, she has no intention to finding their former leader Seth and returning him to the fold. Second, she has no strong reactions to Brackus' healer personality. Finally, her physical strength has increased (she is able to lift Seth) and her spells shifted towards the Black Arts. Even though he tricked her at the Tower of No-Ah and the past endeavors with him. After realizing she couldn't get anywhere with the Defenders because they were too concentrated in getting Seth back, she sneaks into the Dojo's shield generator. She then says she has no need for the others as she could find the remaining icon pieces by herself. She then shuts down the shield generator to the dojo, revealing to the Zad raiding party where the Defenders were hiding. She manages to defeat the Zad single handedly, with the power of Vanathos and her Black Devourer spell. She is also working as a spy for a dark and mysterious agency. Because of Kara's mission, this agency seems to want the Ethos eliminated just as much as the Defenders, but their motives or members are still unclear. Brackus is the only one that knows Kara is a spy for them, as he was eavesdropping on one of her conversations. However, it is soon revealed that she was actually captured by Kali's people and Kali was sent in her place to retrieve the Tome of Al-Mortigar. She was saved before it was handed over. In The Di-Gata Redemption, the Defenders faced a creature from another realm, which like Kara, had the power to absorb energy to make itself stronger. Because Erik was the only one to master the two lost sigils. He was able to use their power to drain its energy. However, Erik's body couldn't withstand the energy drain, especially since the creature had previously absorbed the power of the Nova Stone. Kara stepped in and helped conjure the energy from him into her. However, it was also too much for Kara to handle. She had no choice but to destroy her physical body, and send the excess energy, along with her spirit into Alnar's Life Stone. Soon, Erik went to great lengths to bring back his sister. Accompanied by a small furry animal, who was actually Kara's spirit in disguise, he comes to a monument where he had to face trials to revive her. But what seemed to be her physical form begged him to move on and continue in his duty as a Defender. After getting angry at Adam, Erik soon accepts Kara's death and moves on. Unknown to him, Kara's spirit is still watching over him. Kara specializes in the Altas and Yin sigils, and her spells were wind and electricity based. Her Guardian is V-Moth. According to a forum on www.digata.com, Kara's mother is Jelena, who may or may not be a defender. Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Deceased